Items featured in Gintama
__TOC__ Introduction The items featured in Gintama range far and wide from traditional japanese items to incredible sci-fi machinations. Being based in ancient Japan after its invasion by aliens, the series manages to mix more historic items such as katana and traditonal style architecture with modern ideas like convenience stores, mopeds and television, not to mention the rather liberal application of science fiction, primarily Edo's terminal station which features high tech design, numberous airships nearby and some form of teleporter system. Over all, Gintama somehow manages to bring together these three styles into the working world of Gintoki and his friends Weapons Explosives Justaway Justtank Katanas Bokutō Katanas used by Shinsengumi Murata swords Robots : 三郎 Saburou - A large robot built by Hiraga Gengai, it is rather bulky with a giant cylindrical torso, small bucket shaped head and long misproportioned arms. It was named after Gengai's son and at one time sported a cannon. It later returns equipped with a special type of hammer in episode 167 in order to shrink down the Yorozuya to enter Tama's body. : : Tama - A Robot Maid with a Soul, Tama was created by Gengai's student, looking much more human despite the headphone like protrusions in pace of ears. She was originally discovered as just a head in the trash by Gintoki who promptly freaked out, but after a series of events came to work at Otose's bar. She works hard, has become one of the regular minor chaacters and possesses a ridiculous attachement to RPG videogames, particularly referencing Dragon Quest normally. : : MS-Zura Episode JUMP FESTA Chemical Weapons : 玉手箱G Tamatebako G : 天元寿老砲 Tengen Jurou Hou : Missile vaccine Kochikama-related weapons : B-超5963 Buchou Gokurousan (vaccine) : 莫迦門 Bakamon - the weapon that fires that vaccine Shooting Devices Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon : 蝮Z Mamushi Z laser beam Episode 31 : SOL 740 (stalker punishment laser beam) Episode 62 Transportation Shinsemgumi vehicles :: Patrol car appeared in Mutiny Chapter Episode 105, seem to have 4-wheel drive capability ... :: when Shogun visited Snack Smile, tanks and helicopters appeared Yorozuya Other : Sakamoto's Space Shuttle look-alike spaceship which ran out of gas and crashed into Yorozuya Episode 30 Food Gintoki Kagura : Sukonbu - pickled seaweed, it is rare to see Kagura walking around without some. Aside from Gintoki's copy of Jump, a box of it was the only thing left behind when Shinpachi was confronted by Nekoemon. Otae Otsuu :Chips & trading cards - Bags of potatoe chips sold under the Otsuu brand name, they supposedly tasted pretty bad, but each packet of chips came with a booster pack of trading cards. When it came to the showdown between Shinpachi and Toshi to become Otsuu's official fanclub Gintoki and Kagura had to rush out to buy some as Shinpachi was previously unaware of their existence and had no deck to battle with. Shinsengumi : sausage - The Shinsengumi sausage, found in the fridge. Yamazaki supposedly carries it around on missions. : Joui Literary Items Gintaman ギンタマン Clothing Ladies underwear : Shimura Tae Men's briefs : Tokugawa Ieyasu's boxers with family crest : Mitsuhide's good fitting briefs : Hideyoshi's stained loose fitting briefs : Nobunaga's western style briefs Eye-wear Game Consoles Toiletries __INDEX__ Category:Items